Over 200 Possibilities
by Ai-40
Summary: A series of one-shots of how Shika/Tema's relationship could be like. Well at least in my mind.
1. Oh The Hot, Hot Irony!

**This will be a series of one-shots. They do not add up together they will be random. This one is short and nothing happens but it's been a month since I've written something and I'm just trying to get back on but hopefully my next will be much much better. I have a few ideas written down already so if this is received in a good way than maybe I can update soon. Please R&R!**

There were many bad habits that the troublesome woman had.

Many which Shikamaru was not fond of but out of all of them there was one he hated the most.

He remembers the first time he visited the Sand Village. It was before the chunin exams took place. The one he was being forced to plan by the troublesome Hokage.

Temari suggested he try food he couldn't get back home. He agreed.

Oh boy did he regret that decision.

A bowl was placed in front of him, it looked like red soup. He dug in before receiving his actual meal to calm the hunger.

As soon as he slurped up the liquid he began to cough and his eyes began to water.

It took five minutes and two glasses of ice cold water to placate the burn he was feeling in his mouth. Finished by that time Temari looks up and smiles at him deviously. The only words she says are "Suck it up crybaby." The young boy glares at her knowing she had not warned him on purpose.

But with that he came to learn that the Sand Village is very fond of their spicy food. Temari being no exception.

Dealing with the Temari's eating habit after the years had become almost second nature though. Before that time he had never had a proper meal with her alone. Now every time he'd take her out when she visited the Leaf Village he'd see her add way too many spices to her food. Shikamaru's stomach would irk every time.

So it's ironic really what he's about to do.

The now eighteen year old Nara walks into the Ramen stand and orders while taking a seat. He shakes his head. Shikamaru still can't believe what he is about to do.

Behind his action lies a purpose. He's just received a letter from the Sand from Temari stating that her visit has been postponed for another month. It's already been two.

So now here he sits on a wooden stool staring at the bowl of ramen that has just been placed in front of him. The noodles are surrounded by a red liquid. Its Temari's favorite dish and a must have every time she visits.

But before he can dig in he orders a jug of water just for himself.

Shikamaru takes the first bite and as soon as the heavy loaded noodles touch his tongue his mouth is on fire.

Shikamaru for once sucks it up and continues eating. He can hear the echo of Temari's laughter, enjoying the pain he is going through.

He chugs a large amount of water and right after he's done he looks down and smiles to himself while muttering.

"Tch, troublesome woman."


	2. Waited Long Enough

**So, I'm not proud of this chapter at all. I feel like a lost it. :/ But it's already done so I'm just gona post it up and see how that goes. I'm really stressed at the moment and I'm having a lot of troubles. I hope I can upload something better soon and something longer. Any criticism is welcome! I have no problem whether it'd be good or bad I think I could use it. Anyways let me know what you think!**

Love. In Shikamaru's opinion it's a word that gets tossed around too carelessly.

For his twenty-seven years of breathing life he avoided any type of serious commitment. Sure he'd been on dates before, but they never made it through the second date. And if they did it was rare.

Those would only end into what is known as a one night stand, and Shikamaru was okay with that.

He didn't need another nagging woman in his life, he had enough of them around him already.

First there was his mother, that woman was out to get him. Something about her wanting grandchildren soon. What wasn't helping either was that everyone else in his year had already popped out a few of their own. That only made his mother angrier because she couldn't boast about the future Nara heir. Living on the opposite side of his clan's land didn't help, she'd come find him anyways, she always had her ways.

Then there was Ino. His troublesome former teammate plotted against him with his mother. The platinum blonde was the only reason why he got stuck on those dates. The double-dates he was forced to go to, those were the only times he cursed Choji for not helping him out of the situation. Eventually he gave up fighting her off about it, he was never going to make the first move on a woman. It wasn't worth his trouble.

Third was the Hokage. She always barked orders at him. Especially now that she'd be retiring. He had to learn everything that Shizune did and if he happened to doze off well he'd get hit by the closest thing she could grab. He cursed Naruto for choosing him for such a task, he had enough work doing his father's old job already.

But the most troublesome of all was HER. Reaching for his glass of wine he gulped that last bit of it. He'd need all the confidence he could get.

She sat across from him, the table was too small. Of course it was intended for two people. The entire place was only meant for two people. Her smirk never faded, the glass of champagne dangled on her fingers delicately. Every time she took a sip her lips became just a tad bit red. Her forest green robe adorned her figure perfectly with just the right amount of cleavage to keep his imagination running wild.

"You okay?" she asks teasingly.

He sighs loudly, in his head. Shoulders are slumped down and his lips tug frowning at the troublesome woman.

She gets up from her seat and sways towards him seductively. Or at least that's how it always seemed in his eyes.

"Come." she whispers in his ear as she takes off towards the room that has been prepared for their stay.

Before he makes a move he contemplates on how he ended up like this.

Just like that he gave up the fight. For her. Because of her. He had a pretty good streak going on. The troublesome woman, or as others would like to call her by her actual name, Temari, always ruined everything.

Reason being…

Well actually no, Shikamaru didn't have one. He just liked to blame her for everything.

Besides he figured he couldn't put it off anymore. They'd both had their flings with other people. Shikamaru never really found anyone who could spark his interest like she did. Plus he was sure it was the same for her. After all Temari had no trouble getting attention from the male species. She didn't even have to try.

Before he realizes it he's standing on the doorway. Temari is sitting on the bed, waiting. Her legs are crossed and the small robe rides up more than it should be allowed to.

She gives him a smile. It's not her usual devious one. No, its genuine and reserved only for him. Shikamaru makes his way so that he is standing right in front of her.

He lifts her face up and kisses her with a tender rage that he had been holding back since he was a teenager. Slowly he unties the obi that holds her robe and throws it on the floor. The Nara clan symbol plastered on the back of it in black print.

Shikamaru takes his time and kisses her to make up for loss time. This is his honeymoon, they'll be away from everyone for two weeks and he'll be damned if he doesn't take advantage of the small amount of time they are given alone.

He thanks Gaara for his gift. A rented home that is placed in a small quiet Village in the Land of the Wind.

Shikamaru took long enough and he knows that. He's just glad that Temari in her own way waited for him. Their relationship is an odd one. There are no "I love you's" only cursed words. But Shikamaru knew from the beginning how troublesome it would be which was probably why he put it off for so long in the first place. He stares into her emerald eyes that have softened just for him. In the end of it all, he has no regrets.


	3. Coincidental Cycle

"I've told you a million times, we can just-"

"No." Shikamaru interjects before Temari can continue on with the suggestion he's been given each time the same situation has happened.

"Fine. Don't go blaming me later than."

"I never do."

Sitting right across from him the troublesome woman shrugs it off and goes back to her paperwork. He knows that the reason he's been in this dilemma previous times were not her fault, but his. Each time they'd corner him with the same ultimatum and each time he'd give them the same response.

It wasn't his fault that they all found Temari's presence inferior.

Powerless, that's how the troublesome woman made him feel. There was nothing that could ever change his answer. So if he'd have to spend the rest of his life forever alone then so be it.

"I'm meeting Choji and Ino for barbecue after work. Want to come?"

It was their team's get-together that happened once a week. No one was ever invited. Except for her, or on rather rare special occasions Kurenai and her child. She looks up at him and beams, agreeing silently. He's more than sure that she's more than aware that while she's in the Leaf village he'll wait on her hand and foot. Orders or not.

* * *

Shikamaru curses under his breath as he unsuccessfully tries to slowly take off the bandages that are hiding that nasty gash on his collar bone.

Usually he has someone that does it for him because the times he gets hurt are rare. Whenever it happened though his current girlfriend at the time would tend to him. Truthfully he didn't mind being alone for the past five months. He already had a lot to deal with the current Chunin exams taking up all of his time. Not to mention Temari worked his ass off more than Tsunade did.

It was nice though having someone to care for your every needs; especially because he was too lazy to do so himself. Also, there was the lack of sexual activity, he was a man after all, and like the rest he had needs.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru winces at the pain; he is only one-fourth there.

He thinks about going to his mother, but stops at the thought of her nagging words.

Reluctantly his fingers go for the now bloody bandage but a hand has smacked them away. Temari says nothing as she sits next to him on the log. He's in his clan's land but being her she has permission to come in and out as she pleases.

Without asking she begins to remove his bandages and she's doing a better job than he was. The ache is still there and he leans forward to press his forehead on her shoulder. He grabs the thin blue vest atop her black muscle shirt and scrunches the bottom of it with his hand. She might be doing a better job than him but it still hurts like hell.

Delicately he feels her fingers move around his wound as she puts the ointment he had by his side. A sigh of relief slips his lips as the cooling cream touches his skin. She pats his leg to let him know she's done and grabs his things, then leads the way to his home.

He's lived by himself since he was eighteen, he is now twenty-three. Ever since then Temari makes it a habit to spend more time in his home than her rented apartment. Her company to him is always more than welcome.

Shikamaru follows but stays several feet behind. He gets distracted by the short length of her black shorts. The muscle of her long legs trailing through every step she takes. Like whip lash he gets rid of those thoughts as soon as they appear and continues walking.

As he thinks back on his past lovers' quarrel arguments he supposes he doesn't blame them for their insecurities. That wasn't it though and it wasn't something he could ever get them to understand. Counting since he was seventeen Shikamaru has gone through seven different relationships and they've all ended for the same reason, Temari.

She had nothing to do with it though; in fact she hardly spoke to them. But as soon as they met her, all hell broke loose.

His thoughts are interrupted as he realizes he's arrived home. The door is open, Temari already being inside. Everything is fine, he thinks to himself, for now anyways. If he needs a woman to nag him to no end Temari does the job perfectly. He likes her company because she gives him a type of comfort that neither, Choji, Ino, nor his mother could ever give him. She has filled in the gaps that his father and sensei have left behind. She is much too precious of a friend to let go and so he sticks with that answer to the question he asks himself each time.

He makes his way inside his home to help Temari with dinner and for the next few weeks goes back to his lazy boring life. What he doesn't know is that soon he will meet a girl that will make him question the answer he always gives.

* * *

Shikamaru sits at a restaurant, poking at his roasted chicken while he looks over some last minute papers the troublesome woman left him. If he does not have them ready by the time she returns he will get an ear blow and although he finds it amusing to spite her, he'd like to get through the exams just once without any bruises.

Across from his table a team of four has arrived. Three genins, he assumes and their mentor. They are loudly and chatty. Of course they are, their all girls. The headbands on their foreheads conclude that they are from the Cloud Village. Foreigners were seen everywhere around this time of festivities before the exams took place.

The oldest which appears to be their sensei is trying to quiet her team down. Her hair is a dark red-brown and curls down to her waist. Dark blue eyes stand out from her tanned skin. That is all that Shikamaru takes notice of, continuing with his meal and ignoring the squeals that echoed the restaurant.

Isako, he found out later is her name. She makes her advances. Not to be rude he flirts back and eventually asks her out to dinner.

That's how their relationship took off from there. Isako lived five days away but that never stopped Shikamaru from being in a long distant relationship. Coincidently none of his past girlfriends were from his village. It was something he never gave much thought about.

For nine months their relationship is calm, almost perfect. They visit each other once or twice a month depending on who has more free time. It's usually her who does the visiting. Shikamaru doesn't try hard, he never does and Izuko seems fine with that. She gives and he takes, they worked well that way.

Today is the day that his girlfriend decides to visit. Izuko took the opportunity of being close by to make a quick stop at his village.

Shikamaru clumsily opens his front door while he lip locks with Izuko, not taking a break for fresh air. When they manage to get inside he pushes her against the small table that resides next to the sofa. Izuko, as she places her hands on the table for support slips on a soft piece of fabric that makes her hands jerk. She looks down to see what she has dropped; it's a cream colored obi and she knows perfectly well who it belongs to.

Last night was the day that Temari left and forgot her obi. She is long gone from now and won't be back for another few weeks. Izuko ignores it for the time being and they get on with what they had intended to do so in the first place. Shikamaru stays oblivious to all of this due to the darkness in the room.

Izuko knows because of her talks with Ino how important of a friend Temari is to him. She knows better than to start a fight when in the end she might lose him. So for a while she plays the ignorance card because it brings her bliss.

But a person can only take so much for so long. Like the straw that broke the camel's back. And that usually happened when one met Temari in person.

* * *

Izuko's chest is heaving from the screaming match she has started. Her eyes are bloodshot and face bright tomato red. They are standing in front of his house, which was a good thing because he wasn't up for making a commotion out there for the world to see.

The entire time Shikamaru stood motionless, hands in pocket, didn't even make a sound.

It seemed that just like past encounters this one wasn't going to be any different. Eleven months, that's how long they'd lasted. He thought since this was the longest relationship he's ever had that the outcome might be different. He was wrong.

It only took one glance at Temari before Izuko took off fuming towards his home. Now there they stood on his freshly cut grass, it looked so inviting. All Shikamaru wanted to do was lay down on it and sleep instead of having this argument. SHE'D let him. Why couldn't Izuko be more like her? His eyes begin to drop further down as he thinks of how lucky his deer are for being able to sleep on his green land.

"Shikamaru!" unfortunately for him Izuko snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you care about me?" It's his nonexistent expression that makes her ask this.

"I do." Shikamaru answers, he's not lying, but his words sound lingering to her.

"Then do this for me Shika please." Shikamaru irks at the nickname she gave him and knows where this conversation is going.

Izuko grabs him by his cheeks to pull his forehead to hers. She begins to caress them softly and begins to speak in an attempt at a seductive whisper. "Cut your ties with Temari. That friendship of yours isn't right. She spends more time at your home than I do. You don't need her. You have me. Please Shikamaru. People talk and are always making rumors about the both of you. It looks wrong especially on me. I'm your girlfriend. Please Shika." With one last attempt to convince him she goes for a kiss.

Gently he pushes her away. "No."

Izuko gasps at his rejection. "If you really love me you'll do it!"

"If you really loved me you wouldn't be asking this of me." He's already making his way towards his door; to him this is the end of the conversation.

"Shikamaru!" she clings on to his arms, "I've had it. I've put up with this long enough but I won't any more!" Izuko plants herself in front of him, arms crossed bravely. "So choose. It's either me or her."

He grabs her by the shoulders, only to push her away.

"I'm sorry. But I choose her. It's always going to be her." he answers simply, there is no doubt in his words.

Before he knows it a fist flies to his face, he's on the ground looking at a hysterical Izuko.

"You think I'm an idiot! Her belongings are everywhere around your house! You've probably cheated on me with her!"

"Just calm down alright." Shikamaru gets up, there's a throbbing on his left eye but he ignores it for the moment. He's not sure he'll live to see tomorrow.

"NO! Tell me Shikamaru did you cheat me with her!?"

"No! It's not like that. I've told you time and again."

"Then why? Why her?"

Shikamaru sighs. Before her he's never had to explain his friendship with Temari. Usually they'd storm off, heartbroken, and never speak to him again. Until now, so troublesome, he thinks.

Shikamaru opens his mouth to justify his decision but he's left stumped. Shikamaru doesn't know how to answer her question. He thinks back to his view on other relationships. He supposes he never did love her in the first place. If he did he'd be able to do what she wanted. What they all wanted.

His memory goes back to a year ago. Kiba was a womanizer, always had been since the days of war were over. He claimed he'd never get tied down by a woman, he loved sex too much. That was until he met Anri, a girl fierier than her red hair. That's all it took to convince Kiba out of his flirtatious ways.

Stepping again towards his door he says, "I'm sorry. Temari's a very important friend to me and if you can't understand that then this, us, was a big mistake."

"Friend!?" she shrieks icily, "Temari is much more than a friend Shikamaru. Obviously, she's the reason why you've gone through so many break ups. Open your eyes you foolish boy and stop stringing in other people when we have no hope. We're never going to be her." and with that the conversation truly was over.

While the incident from earlier keeps playing in his head he takes a swig of the alcoholic bottle he's had for months. It was brand new; it had been a while since the last drop he took.

After the war he had taken up his old man's habit. It defineitly was better than smoking, so he took a liking to it quickly. It was getting out of hand though. He drank more than he ate. Everyone tried to get him to stop but failed to do so. Shikamaru was mourning the loss of his father, he felt alone.

He'd been at it for one month, not even taking missions. It was just him, his sake bottles, and his new empty house. A letter must have been sent to her, most likely by Ino, because one day she showed up at his front door barking at him for being irresponsible. That was all it took to get him to snap out of it. The woman's sole presence made him feel alive again. With her help in a matter of days his life was back on track.

All she had to say was "stop drinking" and he did it. He did anything for her, no matter how much effort he had to put in.

Accompanied by only by his bottle that night he reminisces everything he's gone through. The never ending cycle.

He's drinking not because he's upset Izuko left him. No, it's because for a genius he failed to notice the pattern that he was leaving behind. Izuko's words echoed through his mind. Could it be?

"Temari.." he whispers hoarsely.

Speaking of the troublesome woman, he senses her before she even opens the door. Yes, she's got his spare key. Shikamaru cringes; he knows he's in trouble.

After her rant, "Shikamaru what the hell do you think you're doing!?" she grabs the bottle from his hands.

She makes way towards the open window he has, swings the bottle outside and hears a crash. It's hit a nearby tree. That bottle was expensive, damn troublesome woman, but he doesn't tell her that, she looks angry as it is.

Preparing for what she's about to say he sobers himself up as much as he can, not like he needs to, he already knows what she's going to say.

"Shikamaru-"

"Ugh Temari don't start. I've already told you no."

"Shikamaru!"

"Temari!" He snaps, he feels his brain pulsate when he does but goes at it anyways. He's tired of having the same argument with her. "I won't cut ties with you. Even if Tsunade were to ask me for the sake of our Land I wouldn't do it. So stop bringing that stupid suggestion up. Unless," he pauses. "You're the one that wants to. Tch and you don't have the guts to tell me. And here I thought I was important to you." He says grumpily, folding his arms as he sits on the couch.

Temari smacks the back of his head, adding to his pain, and takes a seat next to him. "It's because I care that I make this suggestion each time. I'm surprised your mother hasn't attacked me considering I make all your girlfriends run away."

"My mom likes you. More than she likes anyone or me."

Peace surrounds the room as they sit there in silence.

"I'm sorry." Temari whispers with a sorrowful look on her face.

"It's not your fault." Shikamaru tells her and takes a hold of her hand.

It's been awhile since he had such close interaction with her. Ever since Izuko, he figured he shouldn't even have friendly hugs with her, it might look wrong. She was out of the picture though and such a simple thing as holding hands had never felt so right. Being with Temari and having intellectual talks always seemed like the better option than all those late night of pleasures with his exes.

Temari is known to be a cruel woman, but with him she breaks down her walls and shows a softer side.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Good, you smell disgusting." The bitch Temari is back.

"Tch." Shikamaru scoffs, "Stay?" he asks tilting his head to the side looking like a lost puppy.

"I'll make tea." Is all she answers as she gets up and he knows that's a yes.

* * *

The lazy genius for once is making an effort tonight. It's been a month since that dramatic breakup. The troublesome woman comes back today. He's prepared her kenchin soup; her favorite. For four weeks he's had time to gather his thoughts, his mind is clearer than ever and it all makes sense now.

It was no coincidence that his ex-girlfriends were not from his village. Leaf's got great looking girls, but he was looking for something that they didn't have. In the end, those girls from the other villages weren't it either. His answer was right in front of his eyes.

It finally dawned on him why he compared them so much to Temari; years of friendship can really confuse a person. He was no saint though, one thing was denying his feelings towards her, and the other was admitting that he found her attractive. One had to be blind not to see that.

Shikamaru had caught himself many times before eyeing her when she wasn't looking. He'd just retaliate his vision from her figure. It wasn't the same way he looked at Ino. To him the platinum blonde truly was like a sister. He'd gag at the thought of her being something else.

Slowly but surely he pieced the puzzle together.

Now here was for once in his life, trying his hardest for a woman, a troublesome woman.

He sent her a letter days before she departed. An innocent note that he'd hope she'd get the hidden message:

_ Troublesome woman,_

_ My mother keeps nagging that I'll never give her grandchildren._

_ This is your fault by the way._

_ You should fix that._

_ Lazy ass._

His train of thought is broken as he senses her getting near the door. With a rapidness that he didn't know he could have he gets himself up and tidies his clothes. He opens the door before she can open it.

Temari is standing in front of him, back pack still on her back; she must have just gotten in and gone straight to his home. She's smiling with that deadly yet beautiful smile. He weaves his fingers with hers as he motions her inside.

He's going to break the cycle. After all, one cannot be jealous of themselves.


	4. Going once! Going Twice! Sold!

**To shikatemaaddict I originally wasn't going to write a sequel to chapter 3. But after thinking about it for awhile some ideas popped up. So yes there will be a part 2! I don't know when though but it's definitely on my to do list!**

Nice, Temari was going to have to be considering the idiot had paid more than anyone in the fancy decorated ballroom. Clanks and clinks were heard as the others wined and dined.

Not that she rather be in the place of the others who were won by ghastly people that were ready to devour their prize. Besides, that wasn't part of the deal. Supposing it could have been worst she goes back to glaring daggers at the person in front of her. It's not who she got stuck with that she minds; it's more that she's angry at the fact that she was forced into agreeing to such a ridiculous event.

"Not hungry?" he asks with a raised brow at the peculiar sight, Temari was never one to care about weight problems.

"Not really." She answers shortly only to take a sip of the dark purple wine.

It tasted disgusting, why people paid loads of money for the crappy liquid was beyond her.

Disinterestedly he grabs one of the appetizers placed in the middle of their table and pops it in his mouth.

"Ino didn't brainwash you into getting in a diet did she? People agree to anything as long as it gets her to shut up."

Concluding that giving him silent treatment wasn't going to make the night any better she answers him, "I'll eat when our actual meal gets here."

"Suit yourself." Shikamaru tells her with his famous sluggish voice.

He pops in another piece into his mouth and then takes a swig of his wine.

"Ugh this taste like shit," A sour face forms his features, "you want water?"

Blocking out the part of her that wanted to smack him across the head she only nodded at him silently for reading her mind. He knew her and he knew her well.

Their food was served and wine replaced with water. She jabs into her pasta making it obviously clear that she is furious.

"I hate you."

"Like I haven't heard that one before. Troublesome woman." He mutters the last part.

"You're an idiot." She whispers harshly.

"Tch. Stop being troublesome and just eat your food." He goes back to his own, his nonchalance attitude never swaying.

She scrunches her eyebrows at him in anger, but she knows that no matter how much she pushed in the end it'll only be her arguing. He was too lazy, and said it was for girls. So she goes back to her meal but she is still not pleased.

"If you're going to be mad than you should take it out on someone else."

"Who else is at fault here!?" she exclaims.

"Your brother."

"Gaara had nothing to do-"

He cuts her off but not before giving an irritated sigh, quickly though he snaps back into his lazy composure.

"I didn't mean Gaara. I meant Kankuro. This is all his fault. I only did what I had to do." He grumbles and gives an annoyed look at his food.

Straightaway her eyes narrow down her stupid brother. In the mist of being so angry at Shikamaru for paying a ridiculous amount of money for this one late night dinner she forgot about whose fault this really was.

The culprit sat not too far from them, chatting up a pretty girl from the Land of Iron.

"I'm going to kill him." Temari says acidly.

"Good. Now eat your meal so we can enjoy the rest of the night peacefully."

She scowls at the calming aura that surrounds him that never seems to fade.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Yeah, yeah, you always are."

Temari goes back to eating her food. While the both of them are silent it is not awkward, it's how they always are. Still the idiot shouldn't have spent what she has estimated to be at least one-fourth of her untouched inheritance on just one dinner date.

She sighs in defeat, considering how much he wasted on her she might as well make the night for him a little bit easier. After all, it really wasn't his fault. She just wasn't expecting for him to take the bait from Kankuro as she thinks back on how she ended up in a way too tight dress and a fancy dinner with Shikamaru. A scene that was so unlike them.

"Idiot…" she murmurs under her breath.

* * *

A very angry Temari swings through the crowds of shinobi, samurai, and other important people. She's looking for the cause of her soon to be miserable day, and boy is he dead. Kankuro will pay.

Sometimes she wondered if he really was her brother. Maybe half brother? Sure he looked like dad but he was obnoxious, nothing like her or Gaara. Who was she kidding, they were attached by blood. Even if she did want to disown him every now and then. She figured he got his genes from their father. An ass whole.

It doesn't help that she's wearing six inch heels, getting to her target turned out more difficult than she thought. Not to mention the extremely red kimono that doesn't let her breathe because it's too tight around the waist. Golden crystallized flowers on at the side matching an obi to go with it. Her hair is neatly put away in an elegant braid. Surely she looked like a man's greatest treasure.

Temari huffs angrily as she thinks about the men who will be mentally x-raying her with their eyes.

When she finds him she bonks him with the cream colored fan that matches her kimono.

"Ow! Tem what the hell!?" Kankuro shouts in pain, soothing the top of his head.

"You will pay for this Kankuro!" Temari shakes a finger at him; her face almost matches the redness of her dress.

"Aw come on sis! It's for a beneficial cause!"

"This is the only reason why I gave in! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the stage." Temari gets closer to him and grabs him by the collar; a deadly vocal tune threatens him. "But when this is all over you my dear little brother will have hell to pay." And with that she pushes him away and makes her way, dreading the outcome.

Naturally when Kankuro made the suggestion Gaara interfered saying that it was up to me. The Kazekage knew better. Unfortunately as the date of the event got closer the more Kankuro tried to persuade the elders. It worked.

Eventually the elders talked it out with Temari and convinced her.

She was only doing it for her village.

The event? A bidding war of a late night dinner with the highest bidder. Whatever money was collected would be for the man or woman's village. The war had cost them a lot of casualties, and a lot of economic troubles.

Slight chances the Sand Village had into accumulating as much funds as possible. They really didn't have many people to choose from. So far they only had both her brothers. Yes even Gaara had agreed. He didn't mind making a new friend, he said, she was sure that being friends with her little brother would be the farthest thing from the winners mind.

She wouldn't be surprised if girls from her own village would try to out beat the others. As for Kankuro, he was not far off being as popular as her youngest brother.

But what would really bring in the gold was her. To have Temari actually accept a date, even if it was just one would bring in a goldmine. She's been asked out by so many men that she lost count long ago. Men from her village, and from all the other lands. She was known to be cruel, yet these men never gave up.

She makes her way to the line; standing there she recognizes a few faces. Hinata who shyly tries to stretch her dress, when she looks at her she gives her a sympathetic smile because she too is having trouble being tightly bounded by the waist. Ino and Sakura on the other hand look as excited as ever.

This is for the village remember, she thinks to herself, blowing wind to her face with her fan.

Her mind wanders off as the bidding wars begin, there's a long line ahead of her. The Leaf Village seems to have the most people, she being the only one from hers.

To her surprise as she is being forwarded to go next she sees Shino pass down the stairs as the winner goes to claim him. He didn't look like the type to enjoy this type of attention, but she was told that the auction was by choice. Who knew? The girl walks towards him; her light brown hair curls down to her shoulders, brown eyes smiling warmly. At least she was pretty.

Guy and Lee are the announcers, just her luck. The man was smiling at her misery.

"Up now is the beautiful and youthful Temari-san!" Lee yells out into the microphone. It was already loud there was no need for the extra shouting.

"So who wants to start the bidding, come on people who's going take this young fine lady for a youthful dinner tonight!" Guy shouts even louder!

She gets dizzy by the amounts she is hearing. The people were out of their minds and at least three-fourths of the crowd was bidding. The only ones not being the women among the men.

She then hears a familiar slothful voice that is the first time she actually hears him scream. His voice intensifies as other men yell out furiously trying to outbid him. Temari's anger disappears as shock takes over. The lazy ass has gone insane!

Eventually the bids get so outrageously high that even the Feudal Lords can't beat the price. And so he wins.

"Sold! To Shikamaru Nara!" Lee happily announces gesturing to the lazy nin. A very irritated Temari marches away from the way too happy ninjas in search of that stupid boy so that she can give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

She places her hands under her chin and gives him a grin.

"What?" he asks, obviously confused by her change of character.

"Not the jealous type, huh?" remembering his denial.

"Tch. Whatever I did you a favor. Those men were after you like dogs after a piece of meat." He tells her annoyingly, but when he bows his head down to concentrate on his food she can see a tinge of red on his cheeks.

She laughs kindheartedly at his previous actions.

"Troublesome." he looks away from her, not wanting to show the obvious proof in front of her.

She tangles her leg around his under the table; the white table cloth is long enough that it reaches the floor. He paid his dues; she might as well make it worth it.

He perks up quickly and gives her a sly look. His foot caressing her now exposed thigh.

She can't help it though, she laughs again, remembering how determined he looked as he tried to out bid the others.

"Idiot." She calls him, but this time he smiles at her instead. Wide and sincere, reserved for her.

They opt to make the best of the rest of the night. After all it was their first time out having a fancy dinner. They liked to keep themselves private and spend late nights in his home at the Nara's land. Still she found his actions absurd; he could just have made her dinner back at his home and at a lesser cost. After all, that was the advantage of being her boyfriend.


End file.
